


Curiousity of the Black cat

by JetLikeTheJewel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2964509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetLikeTheJewel/pseuds/JetLikeTheJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little something I thought about doing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity of the Black cat

But of course, Loki was still adjusting to his new life. As punishment for the chitauri invasion, he was sentenced to 6 months in Midgard, yearly. He arrived late in the summer, with Thor at his side, before agent Fury himself. I'll bet that Frigga thought if he would see the true meaning of humanity by living among them, then it probably wouldn't be so bad. It was a long shot, but I don't think she'd admit it...esspecially now. His powers were greatly reduced. Loki could still do illusions. Small things, but he couldn't shapeshift or anything drastic without tapping into his inner strength. We all came to find out that he was also a frost giant. Luckily for us, he couldn't really access it.

When Loki arrived, he stayed in Stark Tower, where I lived with him. In the begining, he wasn't as dangerous as I imagined him to be. He was always glaring at the ground and didn't speak much. I found his presence rather intimidating. Of course, I wasn't the only one. Everyone felt the same way. I could see that Thor still had a dying hope that Loki would change his ways...God, he is so much like his mother when I think about it.

Well, I among everyone, reacted a little differently. I was a lot like a cat when it came to Loki and confidential information; I was too curious for my own good. I was 16, and quite rebellious. Almost every day and night, I would see Loki planted on the black sofa chair, reading a book with a scowl. I would often hide in a nearby corner, and stare at him. All of this...it didn't feel like it was real. Loki, an Asgardian, living with us...  
I've seen pictures of him on the news, and even in file cabinets around Stark tower, but the sight before me...  
I would find myself memorizing every detail in his physical appearance. His skin was paler than the pics, and his hair was inky black. His attire consisted of emerald green and gold in midgardian fashion. His cheeks bones were high and well defined, and his eyes were and ocean blue. One night, I peered at him across the room from my doorway as he was finishing a book called The Red Necklace. I bravely stepped towards the archway to get a better view in the light of the lamp beside him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said tiredly, his eyes never leaving the book. I froze, and he didn't respond. I let out a shaky breath, feeling brave enough, I walked over to him. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Loki...the very man who tried to take over New York, was right here...  
How could such a dark man look so...beautiful?

I stood next to his chair, peering over to see his book. He snapped the book shut, and gave me a look of faint curiousity. He set the book down, regarding me deeply with narrowed eyes.

"...Most would look upon me and call me a monster. Others were scurry away with fear. I can tell that you find me fascinating. Everyday, I see you hide in a nearby corner in the late hours of the night. I may be a mortal man, but I am no fool." He spoke softly. He abruptly sat up, walking towards me. I backed into the wall, and he towered over my petite height. I was beyond terrified...but I also found him immensly...alluring. My thoughts were interupted when I felt his hand grasp my neck and squeeze lightly. I still didn't move. I couldn't move, and he only looked down at me in disgust.  
His face leaned in, inches to my own. His blue eyes changed to coal black, and his grip tightened. I gripped his hand on impulse, but I couldn't pry it off. I could only stare at him helplessly, wondering if the others were still asleep...if I had enough time to scream out.  
He inhaled sharply, a glare forming on his porceline face.  
"Your first mistake was allowing me in your home." He leaned against me, lossening his grip, but still keeping me in place. "Your second mistake was taking an interest in me..."  
I could feel his long slender fingers curling around my neck, and he smiled as if he were enjoying this. It vanished almost instantly when our foreheads were touching. His stare became serious, demeaning, and near demonic.  
"Your greatest mistake was thinking you could trust me." He released me, and I fell to the ground, staring up at him like a lost puppy. "I could kill you...right here, right now." He crouched in front of me, and I only stared back at him in fear. "I could snap your neck and no one would hear. I may be a mortal man, but I was never meant to be underestimated...esspecially by the likes of you. If you were smart, you'd stay away from me." With that, he sat up and retreated to the couch.

I scrambled to my room and slammed my door shut, hyperventalating. Everything he said couldn't be farther from the truth. I was a fool to think I could befriend him..understand him. He wants everyone to fear him. I tried to calm down, and lyed on my bed. I didn't sleep a wink.


End file.
